Veetor'Nara
Veetor'Nara is a shy, neurotic quarian with a history of mental instability. While never directly dangerous to himself or others, Veetor could not handle stressful situations such as large crowds or violence without experiencing some form of mental disconnect. Because of his panic around large groups, Veetor decided to spend his pilgrimage helping the people of Freedom's Progress, a small human colony. Worrying for Veetor's safety after contact with Freedom's Progress went offline, Tali, Prazza and a squad of other quarians travels to the colony in an attempt to locate him, where they encounter Commander Shepard. After fighting through a wave of mechs, Shepard's squad locates Veetor, who is in a state of mad panic in the wake of an attack on the colony by the Collectors. Luckily for Veetor, the Collectors did not find him, presumably because his environment suit prevented him from showing up on their sensors or possibly because their technology was specifically meant to detect humans. In a paranoid attempt to keep himself safe, Veetor took over the colony's security mechs and used them to protect himself, not realizing that his apparent "aggressors" were fellow quarians who had come to rescue him. After Commander Shepard successfully calms Veetor down, Veetor tells the Commander about the incident using security footage he pieced together himself. His footage of the Collectors and his omni-tool data on the Seeker Swarms proves to be invaluable to Shepard's mission. Veetor can then either be released into the custody of Tali or be brought back to Cerberus for further questioning. If released to Tali, he can later be found during her trial on the Migrant Fleet, having started to make a recovery under the care of Dr. Elan'Shiya. If Kal'Reegar is present and Shepard chooses to rally the crowd, Veetor can be persuaded to speak in Tali's defense during her trial. He argues that Tali saved him and she does not deserve to be exiled, and he is willing to be exiled along with Kal'Reegar if she is. Once the trial is finished Commander Shepard can go and speak to Veetor. Tali will express her surprise to Veetor about what he did, but Veetor will claim Reegar did most of the talking. Tali will then thank him, and he in turn thanks both Tali and Shepard for helping him. Shepard can then comment that Veetor was motivated because he had a pretty woman to make him feel better; Veetor will then look at Dr. Elan'Shiya and say maybe. If brought back to Cerberus, Veetor can still be found on the Migrant Fleet, but appears unstable, complaining of torture at the hands of Cerberus and afraid to talk to Shepard, mistaking them for a husk when first seeing them. Dr. Elan'Shiya does state, however, that she does not believe Veetor suffered physical torture at the hands of Cerberus, but rather was the recipient of "brute-force" medicine to stabilize him and keep him lucid. If the Commander attempts to talk to Veetor again following this, he screams at Shepard to stay away from him. Trivia *The footage recorded by Veetor at Freedom's Progress which shows the Collectors abducting humans can be seen on two screens at the Intel Center in the Shadow Broker's Base. de:Veetor'Nara es:Veetor'Nara ru:Витор